Blue Moon
by booklover1598
Summary: Roxanne and Annetta are the last two werewolves. They're on the run, hiding from every human, vampire, and shape shifter. But when they meet Fork's resident vegitarian vampires, are they prepared for their existence to be discovered? Please read and review! This is my first Twilight fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne

I sprinted through the forest. Sweat broke out across my skin, my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings. The thing was still chasing me as I was running for my life through the dense woods. Goosebumps ran up my arms when it howled, I could hear its thumping feet as they sprinted after me. Suddenly, my foot caught on a tree root and I was sent sprawling to the ground. I tried to get back up, but the wolf-beast was upon me.

I screamed in pain as its massive jaws clamped down on my shoulder. Then it was gone. But the pain didn't leave me. The cold, stinging sensation spread fast through my body. I withered on the ground, tears running down my cheeks. I could hear my bones shaping, changing, popping out of joint sockets and reforming. My face elongated and silver white fur grew as my body expanded. My clothes ripped and turned to shreds.

I lay there, on the ground, whimpering. The monster returned, stepping out of the shadows. It was a massive wolf. Its fur was as black as night. I was twitching and whining.

_Hush, child, the pain will disappear soon. Relax. _A soft voice spoke. It belonged to a woman with an Italian accent. I relaxed a little at the voice and soon the pain ebbed away.

_Who are you? _I tried to speak, but I realised that I wasn't speaking, I was thinking my question. The wolf sat down in front of me.

_I am Annetta. I have chosen you to be protegé, Roxanne. We are Lycanthropes, or Werewolves as Humans and Vampires call us. We are the last two lycanthropes left. The Vultouri has managed to kill the rest of our kind. I guess we are at fault, but they are petty and cannot forget such a small misunderstanding. I know you have many questions, my child. But time is short and soon we shall return to our human forms._

_Why me? _I asked softly. I watched as Annetta's dark eyes softened into an empathetic expression. But she didn't get the chance to answer my question because I fainted from the sudden pain of changing back.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into dark brown eyes set in a warm, olive face framed with black curls. The woman, Annetta most likely, was beautiful. I moaned in pain as I tried to get up.

"Stay still, child, you need to rest." Annetta said. She pushed me back down on the bed gently and turned away from me. When she turned back she had a glass of water in her hand. I leaned up slightly and sipped at the water. It tasted metallic, but it was cold and eased my dry throat.

"You never answered me." I said after she took the now empty glass from me. She stopped for a moment. Then she sighed.

"My child, you are my last hope. Only special humans can carry on the burden of the change. Most do not survive. But, that rare heart beat always finds away to beat through the pain of the change. You had that rhythm in your heart. I knew you could fight the change and become one with your inner wolf." she explained.

"What's so special about my heart? It beats like any other person's." I argued. She smiled.

"Your heart beats differently, it always has." she smiled at me knowingly. I had a growing suspicion that she wasn't talking about the actual muscle pumping blood through my body.

"Okay?" I said hesitantly. She must be crazy. But after last night...well, crazy now had a whole new meaning to it. She chuckled and left me to my thoughts.

"Oh, there is another full moon tonight, but the change won't hurt as much as the first." Annetta called as she closed the door. I groaned, another painful change. A thought suddenly came to me.

I should be angry.

I should feel resentment towards Annetta for changing me without my permission.

I should feel sad for losing my foster family.

But I didn't. I felt...I don't know. I sure won't miss the foster system. They treated me like a child, but I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself.

I felt more gratitude towards Annetta than I did the Davids. I was free from the world that held me back. I lay there on the bed with a small smile on my face. I owed Annetta my freedom. But I still felt ticked about the fact that she didn't give me a choice.

"You need to get up, Roxanne!" Annetta called, my now sensitive ears picking up every little noise she made downstairs. I sat up and found that I was dressed in a large button down shirt, "There are fresh clothes in the bathroom to your right."

I entered the small bathroom and found the pile of clothes waiting for me on the sink. There was a pair of underwear, a bra, a blue shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I stripped my nightshirt off and turned on the shower. I felt grimy after last nights little run. I scrubbed my body until it had a pinkish tint to its usual tan complexion. I rinsed the soap out of my long brunette hair that fell to my waist. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I stared at myself in the mirror in shock.

I looked like the seventeen year old girl I had been last night. Except...I was different. My face clear of all acne, my body had lost all the baby fat, leaving behind a lean, tone, muscled body with feminine curves. A jagged pink line ran along my shoulder then made a U-turn to my back. My green eyes seemed to have a silvery tint to them. My nose wasn't as crooked as it once was from when I broke it in a street fight when I was eight. My hair had a more voluminous shine to it. I looked like a teen model.

I shook off the weird-ed out feeling that I was prettier than what I was before and quickly changed into my clothes. The clothes were new and smelled like lavender. I felt better as I made my way down stairs. I shook out my damp hair as I sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen.

Annetta set down a plate full of bacon, eggs, and buttery pancakes. All of it covered in syrup. My stomach growled and I snatched up a fork and dug into the delicious food. Annetta chuckled with a smile as she sat down with her own plate. When I finished my food I put my plate in the sink leaned against the counter as Annetta put her plate in the sink as well.

"So, what happens now that I'm a werewolf?" I asked out of the blue.

"Roxanne, it will take me the next century to explain to you what it's like to be a werewolf." Annetta told me.

"Then give me the short version." I shot back. She smirked at me.

"Alright, well. First of all, we are immortal like vampires and sometimes even shape shifter. We are faster, stronger, all together more powerful than humans, yet we hide from them all the same." Annetta chuckled, "We can change when we want, well, the older ones can, you're only able to change when you feel threatened or it's the full moon, that is the time when all lycans shift and hunt. But, it'll only be us two shifting for now."

"So, you weren't lying about us being the last two werewolves?" I asked softly. Sorrow filled Annetta's eyes.

"No, sadly, I was not." she replied just as soft. I felt a small part of me cry in anger and pain.

"Why are we the last? Who killed the rest, why did they kill them?" I asked.

"Well, to answer your last two questions. The Vultori demolished our kin. Caius, one of the three elders of the Vultori, nearly died because of a small misunderstanding between him and one of the strongest Lycans- Lupe. Lupe died in the encounter and it set off tension between Lycans and Vampires. After that, well, Caius lead the massacre killing off most Lycans, the Nomadic vampires finished off the last few. Now, lycans are believed to be extinct. Perfect for us to rebuild our kind back and call for peace." Annetta said, "Now, about why we are the last. I hid. I disappeared and watched as my brothers and sister were slaughtered for existing. And, you, I heard your heart and changed you."

"I guess that make sense." I muttered after a while.

"Come now, we must leave this place, child, if we stay too long they will notice our existence." Annetta said, "When we reach Forks, I will train you into a perfect fighting machine."

I chuckled and followed Annetta throughout the small two-story house. We packed two bags full of clothes, toiletries, and other necessities. A third bag held some dining utensils, a few books, a laptop, and a small metal box filled with cold hard cash. We put large metal bowls filled with bleach in each room and burned them. The smell was terrible and I nearly gagged up my breakfast. Once the bleach was burned out we gathered the bowls and packed them away with the rest of our belongings. Our bags were packed in the back seat of a black Ford Avalanche, the bowls were placed under the seat.

We had seven hours until the moon came out. We made a pretty good distance from Portland, Oregon into Washington. When it was four thirty, Annetta pulled into a forest where we left the truck and made a two-mile hike before Annetta stopped us.

"This is where we part. When you begin to feel sick take off your clothes and wait. It won't take long." and before I could ask her what she was talking about she was gone. I blinked but continued on to my left. When the ill feeling finally hit me I was far from where we had started. I stopped and leaned down. I gagged and spat out the measly lunch we had a few hours ago. I stumbled behind some bushes and shakily stripped my clothes of. I was changing and it hurt.

It was a slow aching throb that ran through my body with every pulse. Soft, silver white fur grew along my body as it shifted and changed. I blacked out for a minute or two. When I came too, I saw the world a whole new way. Everything was so...clear. So pristine and defined. I heard everything around me. the beats of a million different hearts all around me. The calls of birds, the chattering of little woodland rodents, the mowings of deer and the barks of a fox. Then I smelled it.

The sharp pine, the woodsy oaks and the salivating scent of a prize deer. I parted my muzzle and stalked through the underbrush like a natural. It wasn't long until I found the buck. It was lapping water from a small stream. I tensed, crouching low before pouncing on the unsuspecting deer. I snapped its neck as I clamped my jaws in its throat. Hot blood ran down my throat as I tore its esophagus from the deer's spine. I lay there, gnawing and scarfing on the remains. When I finished I left the carcass there and washed my mouth and paws in the stream.

I sensed another wolf. I snarled and turned as Annetta slammed into me growling.

_Lesson one, don't let your guard down. Ever. _she grunted in my mind. I growled and snapped my jaw at her throat. She was stronger than me but I managed to push her from me. I shoved her against a tree. She whimpered slightly in pain. I backed away, tail up, ears back, lips drawn in a snarl baring my long white fangs. She copied me and we circled each other. She swiped a paw and clipped my ear. I yelped and drew back growling.

_What the Hell, Netty? What's going on? _I screamed in outrage and confusion.

_Evaluation. _was her quick reply before she pounced at me. I managed to evade her. Her claws raked my side and I twisted midair, gripping her foreleg in my jaws. I clamped down and her bone snapped under the pressure. The wolf inside of me took over, and if it hadn't have been for Annetta's experience, I would have ripped her leg off.

She bit down on the back of my neck and pulled me off. Almost instantly I was back in the driver's seat of my mind. Annetta limped away from me and lay down to lick her wounds.

_Annetta! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt badly? _I whimpered as I paced around her like a panicked pup curious about what was wrong.

_I am fine, child...You are talented, you have much skill, but you need to be refined and trained if you are going to be able to hold your ground against a vampire, or maybe even a shape shifter. _she said, absolutely calm as she licked away the blood from the obviously broken bone, _The sun is rising. Go get changed and meet me back at the truck. You can follow the scent._

I looked up, she was right. Dawn was approaching fast. I looked at her once more, I didn't want to leave her alone. But she gave me a look as she got up. I whimpered, but followed my scent back to my clothes. I lay down and watched in awe as the sun broke through the trees. It was beautiful. I didn't even notice changing back into a human until the amazement had eased away. I quickly changed into my clothes.

My next obstacle, finding my way back to the truck. Annetta said I had to follow the scent. I set aside my insecurity and inhaled deeply through my nostrils. I caught a familiar scent. It was mine. I followed it for several hundred yards until I came upon my scent lingering with another. It must have been Annetta's. It was sweet, like cherries and lilies. I followed that until I wrinkled my nose at the pungent smell of gasoline. I sneezed, my nose burning from the intensity of the stench. Annetta was there, her face blank as I climbed into the truck.

I glanced at her arm. It was wrapped in gauze and splotches of blood stained the white bandages. Her arm look slightly deformed.

"I am fine, my child, do not fret." Annetta scolded me softly, "You just lost control, it happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, but I broke your arm, Netty! We have to go to a hospital." I said distressed.

"We are almost to Forks, I have a small house set up for us. We will unpack first and then we will go to the emergency room." Annetta said.

"At least let me drive." I said. She frowned, but let me take the driver's seat. Then the journey to Forks began.

**Hiya! So...this is my first Twilight story! Please review, tell me your thoughts, but no burnings please, Alec and Jane would NOT appreciate it. I hope you like it, It might turn out to be an Alec/Oc story, we'll see later on, maybe even have a vote. But, I won't decide on that at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxanne

I felt terribly guilty for injuring Netty. When we reached the small cottage on the outskirts of Forks, Washington. I hurriedly unpacked out stuff, not letting her lift anything. After that I forced into the truck and drove her to the hospital.

"Hello, I need a doctor now. My aunt's arm's broken. It's been broken for an hour, hour and a half maybe." I said hurriedly as I helped Annetta sit down. She was pale and looked like she was about to puke. The nurse behind the deck nodded and called a 'Doctor Cullen' to come to the ER check in. It wasn't long before a doctor came. I tensed. I'd never met a vampire, but he had to be one. He was pale white, with a perfect complexion, he had golden hair to match his golden eyes.

"Right this way, please." he said, but he had hesitated when he saw us. He knew.

"Roxanne, help me up." Annetta murmured. I helped her up and followed the vampire through a series of corridors and into a small room. Annetta lay on the paper wax covered bed. She looked sick. Dr. Cullen closed the door and began to examine Annetta's arm. He unraveled the gauze around her arm. Four large puncture wounds from my fangs. He scrounged around and pulled out some alcohol and swabbed a q-tip through her wounds. She winced but held still as he cleansed her wounds. After that, he lead her to the x-ray room. He scanned her arm and then led us back to the same room we were in before.

He left us for a little while before returning with the x-rays.

"You're going to need a cast." Dr. Cullen said. He shuffled around then pulled out some supplies, "Please hold still." It took half an hour before Dr. Cullen was finished. He led us back to the check in area and typed up the bill. I paid in cash and he gave us instructions how to keep the cast dry and how many pills she had to take a day. He then gave us a note with the date of her next appointment then he led us out the door. We thanked him and left as quickly as possible. Once we were on the highway I asked.

"He was a vampire, right?" I asked bluntly, staring straight ahead, still tense from the appointment.

"Yes...a strange vampire." Annetta replied, not opening her eyes.

"What do you mean by strange?" I asked glancing over at her confused.

"His eyes...they should be red, or dark maroon at least, but they were golden." she replied, "And he was working in a hospital. He's so close to humans, and blood. It makes me wonder how old he is, he had immense control."

"So what, he knows that we aren't human! He has our address, our names, Annetta, we have to leave." I said in frustration.

"He may have those, but will he confront us, Roxanne? If he does, we will leave." Annetta answered calmly, "But, I highly doubt he will face us."

"...Fine." I grumbled scowling. I parked the truck and followed Annetta into the small cottage.

It had six rooms. Two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was scarcely furnished and was blandly decorated. Home sweet home. I grabbed my suitcase and closed my bedroom door. I flopped down on my bed and concentrated on listening to the forest around us. Small, woodland animals scattered around the forest, mostly squirrels, chipmunks, and the occasional rabbit. Birds tweeted and fluttered about making nests and what not. I delved deeper, entranced by my new-found hearing. I could hear to the highway. Few cars passed by. But two in particular caught my attention. They had turned onto the small dirt road that lead to our cottage. I bolted up. Annetta was in the doorway, a grim scowl plain on her face.

"Prepare yourself." was all she said as the cars parked beside our Ford Avalanche. I followed her to the back door and out into the small yard behind the house. We stood there, waiting. I was scowling, my left eye twitching slightly. When I glanced at Annetta she wore an impassive expression. It wasn't long until they found us. There were eight vampires and a girl. But, I had a feeling this girl was special, the way her heart beat faster than a regular human, the strange scent she carried was almost a mix of human and vampire, delectable, yet sickly sweet.

Dr. Cullen was there. To his left stood a vampire with kind features, motherly almost, and red-brown hair. To his right stood a tall, lanky, blonde man, with a small, dark-haired, pixie like girl at his side. Behind them was a massive, hulk of muscles, with short brown hair, with his arm around a blonde, supermodel woman. Beside them stood a bronze haired, slightly muscular, vampire with a woman with long dark brown hair, the girl stood behind them. She was a perfect mix between them. With curly bronze locks, fair skin, and brown eyes. the vampires, all of them, pale with strange, golden eyes.

"Carlisle." Annetta spoke neutrally. I don't know how she was so calm. We were exposed, to vampires no less. I was tense, ready to run. I was so angry, I knew we should have left.

"Miss Annetta." he replied just as calmly. My sensitive ears caught the sound of a twig snapping. I listened harder. Heavy heartbeats, lots of them, where throughout the forest. To either side of Annetta and I, and behind us. There would be no escaping.

"What do you want?" I growled at them. The big, bulky vampire tensed as well as the tall lanky one.

"We mean no harm, Roxanne." Carlisle said, holding his hands up. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then why bring a pack of shifter?" I questioned.

"We are on their land, we couldn't come without their permission." he replied calmly.

"Roxanne, be calm, they aren't here to cause us problems." Annetta said as she rested her hand on my shoulder. I was still tense, though. Every one of my instincts told me that this was bad. Annetta subtly stepped in front of me, sensing my discomfort.

"How can you be sure? They're vampires." I hissed glaring at the other party not so subtly.

"I have a feeling we'll see eye to eye, Roxanne." Annetta said looking at me with a stern gaze. I frowned but backed off.

"Why don't you call in your friends. I'll make steak." Annetta said, "I have some left over blood, I don't know if it'll be enough. We'll just have to see."

I glared at the vampire clan but followed Annetta into the house without a quarrel. Annetta and I began cooking all the meat we had. Pounds of meat. When I re-entered the living room the coven of Vampires had now been joined by a large group of tall, buff, Quileute men. My scowl deepened and my glare intensified. Enough so that some of the younger boys shuffled their feet.

"Roxanne, serve the Night children." Annetta commanded from the kitchen. I growled under my breath and did as I was told. I returned with nine glasses of hot blood balanced along my arms. They each took a tall glass from their perch along my arms, thanking me softly. They didn't drink any of it though.

"Aren't you vampires reliant on blood to stay sane?" I asked as Annetta carried in four large platters piled high with medium rare steaks.

"Of course, but we drink from animals." Carlisle said, "I don't believe we introduced ourselves."

"No, I prefer not too, though." I said snidely. The blonde vampire girl hissed at us.

"Roxanne, they are our guest." Annetta barked at me. I growled at her. What can I say. Werewolves are loners for a reason, "Please, go ahead, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, this is my wife, Esmé, my sons; Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Their mates; Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. This is Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesmee.

"And you?" Annetta turned to the pack of shifter.

"I am Sam Uley, this is my pack. Paul, Jared, Mitch, Zachary, Tommy, Alex, and Jack." a tall, leader like man stepped forward, indicating to the boys that were in his pack.

"I'm Jacob Black, this is Leah, Seth, Embry, and Quil." a shorter, yet just as leader like as Sam.

"I am Annetta, this is my pup, Roxanne. She's young, so her mistrust towards you is understandable..." she trailed off.

"And why would that be, Annetta?" Carlisle asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm surprised you haven't realised what we are." Annetta answered briskly.

"Werewolves." Edward breathed, "You are werewolves."

"Took you long enough." I muttered.

"So, they're like us?" one of the younger boys asked Sam.

"No. You are shape shifters. We are children of the Moon. Our sole purpose is to clean up after the Night Children." Annetta corrected him, "Vampires drink the human dry, we eat the corpse. That was how it was until seven thousand years ago."

"That is...disturbing on so many levels." Seth grimaced. I couldn't help but agree with him. I couldn't imagine a time when vampires and werewolves co-existed.

"Why are you here of all places?"Carlisle asked.

"We are the last of a dying species. Do you think the Volturi will show us mercy?" Annetta asked, exhaustion seeping into her voice. She seemed to age ten years in five seconds. Renesmee placed a hand on Annetta's shoulder.

"You just need to show them that they have nothing to fear." she said softly, "I'm a hybrid, but I was believed to be an immortal child. The Volturi came to kill us, but we gathered witnesses to prove that I was not what they believed I was." Annetta had been stiff as a board the instant the child touched her. I was tense, but relaxed when Renesmee removed her hand and Annetta relaxed.

"Child, even if I managed to gain Aro's ear, I doubt it will do much good." she said. Edward, the bronze-haired vampire, cocked his head.

"But, isn't Aro your blood brother?" he asked. Why had I never heard of this? Oh yeah, I've been a werewolf for two frickin' days.

"He may have been the boy I grew up with in Volterra, but that does not mean after one million years he has changed for the better. He knows I am alive, Edward. But he doesn't know that Roxanne is alive. That is all I can do to keep her out of his clutches." what? What the hell is she talking about?

"Why would Aro want Roxanne?" Bella, the vampire beside Edward, asked frowning slightly, "Does she have some sort of gift?"

"Yes and no...so to speak. Roxanne is a very special Lycanthrope. She can...adapt to something very quickly. Werewolves were a proud species. What killed us was that we didn't want to believe that a race we had co-existed with for centuries upon millenniums had turned on us. By the time there were less than two hundred of us in the world it was too late to fight back. To talk peace."

"How can you be sure? Surely Caius would forgive, he may still have that stick up his ass, but come on." Emmett the big burly vampire.

"Caius would not forgive me. My mate was the first to die. Ciaus and Lucas never did get along. Even though they grew up together as small boys. There was always an edge to their relationship. It was always strained and tense. Lucas snapped when he caught Ciaus on some land beside his. Werewolves are extremely territorial if they ever settle down. We don't have packs, prides, or covens like you. We were believed to be the sons and daughters of Cain, we were marked like Cain. We wandered around, never in the same place for long. Mates with werewolves are different from vampires. We mate differently from shape shifters as well."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"We have one mate for our eternal life. Usually another werewolf. But, the only time I would see my mate, like any other female Lycan, was when I was in heat. The prime time for mating. That was the only time we could ever stand each other. Even in our human form we could not be together. We'd kill each other. It's because we have the Cain mark, which is passed down through generations of pups through bite or birth." Annetta explained. She lifted up her shirt to reveal a large black tattoo with spirals and slashes. It was beautiful and terrifying to look at.

"I don't have one." I said. Annetta smiled at me.

"You won't gain yours until you leave my side as a full-grown Lycan." Annetta replied, "You're only two days old."

"Oh." I muttered, that made sense.

"So... What I am hearing is that you are different because you don't imprint?" Jacob asked.

"No, that is not the only difference. I believe that a wolf shape shifter is quite strange. I have met Hyena cat shifters, Lion prides of shifters, even a water buffalo. Your kind originated in Africa. The only dog like shape shifters that I met in all my millenniums is the jackle hounds of Cairo Egypt on the West side of the Nile. Small group of young men and women that kept to themselves. But, unlike us, you can change at any given time."

"So the full moon myth isn't a...myth?" one of the young boys, Alex I believe, asked.

"Yes, it is true. I am only able to change a few times during the New Moon, Harvest moon, and of course the Blue Moon. But that is only for my age and experience." Annetta said, a small grin on her full, Italian lips.

"So...when's a Blue Moon?" another one of the young wolves quizzed excitedly.

"In about three million more years." Annetta winked, "I was changed on the last blue moon, as was Aro."

I stiffened, Annetta froze. She snapped her gaze out at the window to the glowing Full Moon. She grabbed my wrist and shoved me out the door. I was running. Running faster than what I could have ever done as a human. I collapsed on the ground and sank my fingers into the damp dirt. My clothes ripped as I changed in the moonlight.

I arched my back and threw my head up howling. Another howl answered mine. The wolf inside me stirred. I ran through the trees searching.

**YAY! Soooo sorry! I promised Saturday! I know it's two days late, pllllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssee forgive me! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne

I raced through the forest, the greenery was a blur as I ran at the speed of a vampire. I barreled through a clearing and right into a snacking Annetta. We rolled down a steep hill, carcass and all. I yelped and whined, backing away from Annetta as she growled and snarled at me in annoyance. I nudged her jaw and pawed at her flank for forgiveness and attention like any pup. She consented and licked my face and let me play with her twitching tail.

_Such childish antics... _She murmured bemused as I rolled onto my back and cocked my head to the side. I rolled onto my stomach and crawled to her sneakily until the wind picked up and a scent like wet mutt filtered through my nostrils. I reeled back and sneezed appreciatively. Annetta growled as a large black wolf, a bit bigger than Annetta and was followed by an even bigger russet colored wolf. Both were male and very familiar. It was Sam and Jacob. My ears perked up in excitement, forget the smell, new playthings! I bounded towards them while Annetta returned to her meal. I'll have to go hunting soon as well.

They watched me as they sat side by side. I stopped a few feet from them and stuck my tail in the air and wagged it happily, signalling my want to play. Suddenly, a gangly, sandy colored wolf barreled into me. I growled playfully and pushed him off with my hind legs as more, younger looking wolves entered the clearing, not as old as Seth, the sandy wolf, but still more experienced than I was. They were followed by five more wolves that were closer to the size and stature of Jacob and Sam. They relaxed with their leaders and Annetta while I played with the younger ones of the group.

I nipped Alex's ear, even though her was younger than me in real life, he was double my size. In fact, I was the smallest in the whole group, being five foot seven inches tall and five foot nine inches long. Annetta had a whole two feet either way, being near the size of Sam and Jacob. Alex pushed me gently, but still sent me sprawling to the ground. I bounced right back to pestering the boy. He growled playfully and nudged me into Zachary who pushed me into Seth who caught me and let me play with his tail. It was a game for the both of us. He would try to keep me from catching his tail while I tried to bite it, snapping my jaw at his fuzzy tail.

But, the wolf inside of me was hungry. My strong ears caught the sound of a beating heart of a deer not far. My nose smelled its musk scent. They noticed my sudden change from playfulness to hunting instantly. They back away from me slightly and let me blur past them. I stopped several hundred yards from my next meal. I crouched low and stalked closer to the young doe. It lapped from the crystal clear water as I did.

Its head snapped up when the breeze changed from downwind to up wind. It was about to bolt, but it was too late. I pounced and tore it apart.

_Roxanne, slow down, you'll get a stomach ache. Then you'll come complaining to me in the middle of the night. _Annetta scolded me. I whined but slowed down and savored the hot heart and liver, lapping up the blood and cleaning the bone of the meat. I dragged the excess fur, bones, and few un-edible entrails to the stream and dumped them into the rushing current. The floated away as I lapped up the cool water, cleaning my muzzle of blood and gore.

I turned my head to the moon and let out a low, keening bay that was shortly joined by Annetta's, then the packs'.

_Come on, let's run. _I begged excitedly, Annetta huffed but raced me through the forest, being faster than me by several feet. The trees were green blurs and made the world seem so alien. We soon rejoined the packs and I fell right in with the young wolves. We rough-housed until morning was upon us and Annetta rushed me back to the cottage where Esmé was waiting for us with two sets of clothes.

I changed into the jeans, tee-shirt, and converses and bounded back to the house. Annetta was already there and watched amused as Seth and I growled at each other playfully. The other boys greeted me happily and teased me as they had teased me when we were in our wolf forms. I growled and my eyes flashed excitedly when Zachary pushed me to Mitch who tossed me to Tommy who passed me on to Alex, so on and so forth until I dodged under Seth's arms and dove behind Jared who was laughing at my torture. I perched on his back, which he was not happy about. He tried to shake me off, but it only ended in him losing his balance and falling onto Paul's lap, which then we were shoved onto Sam and Leah and Jacobs laps...let's just say, Leah was not very happy at all.

"We said we were sorry, Leah!" Jared whined as they left through the forest. The she-wolf only growled and stormed past him. I said my good byes to the Packs, I liked them very much, and to the Cullen's. I've grown to like Alice, Jasper, and Emmett very much. Carlisle and Esmé were like my uncle and aunt, the rest were just a bit more wary of me. Not that I blamed them. I was pretty adult werewolf hostile towards them, but they enjoyed my little mischievous acts when I let my puppy side out.

"Bye!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the Cullen's cars drove away. I could hear Emmett and Jasper howling in laughter. Annetta chuckled as we re-entered the small cottage. It was four in the morning, I was tired. I didn't bother to change into the over-sized button up shirt, I didn't change at all. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep promptly.

**SOOOOO sorry that it took so long for me to update. It's been pretty hectic ever since Friday with the shooting and thus my real problem came up. I was entirely finished with this chapter, everything was prepared and saved. Then I was distracted by the news that I didn't update. I thought I did so I started on the fourth chapter, it's almost done by the way, so that will e coming up soon, I had deleted the second chapter, thinking I had already posted it. But when I went to see the reviews for it...Well, you could say my reaction was quite comical.**

**But, here it is the third chapter! Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxanne

It's been two months and I've grown two inches, well, my wolf body did. My human form didn't change one bit. The Cullen's and Jake's pack, and the younger wolves of Sam's pack were over. Us 'little puppies' as Emmett puts it were out in the yard wrestling. I growled in Tommy's ear and pushed him into the fresh mud, his Native American skin burned with inner heat against my cooler, lighter tan skin. I jumped away from Alex as he dove for me, only to ram into Seth who had the same thought at the same time. I giggle, but that ended when my face was shoved into the mud. I growled and shoved Zach off and pounced on him growling with anticipation.

"Alice!" We looked up to see Alice's gaze freeze over and Jasper led her into the cottage. We stood in the door way since we were covered in mud and sweat. Edward produced a pencil and a piece of paper and gave them to the stunned vampire. She began to draw out an elaborate scene on the page. Her hand was a blur.

I saw it before the others. It was me. In a black robe with a broken necklace chain dangling from around my neck. My hand clutching the pendent that had been hanging on it, obscuring it from view. I was about to throw it at a young man in a similar black robe. There were tears in my eyes as he tried to tell me something, he was practically begging.

Silence ensued when Alice placed the pencil down on the table tenderly. She held my gaze while Edward stared at me in disbelief. I didn't like it.

"Unbelievable." he whispered in awe.

"But it's standing right before us." Alice replied, neither breaking their gaze from me.

"What do you mean? What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked in confusion. Not that I blame him, I was beyond comprehending.

"You, Roxanne...You're...You're a walking miracle. Annetta was right, but so wrong. You can adapt to any supernatural power that is used against you!" Edward exclaimed, "If I were to physically attack you, not now, of course, but in ten years maybe, you could form a physical shield and block me out. A-and if Jane or Alec were to attack you with their gifts, you would be able to create a shield twice as strong as Bella's! You could hide yourself from Dimitri and keep Aro from reading your mind."

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Alice saw the future, that's her gift. But, usually she can only see vampires, humans, and halflings. She can sometimes see shape-shifters, but it's not clear enough for her. But she saw you perfectly clear." he explained.

"It's in the next ten to fifteen years, Roxanne. You're with the Vultori. I don't know why or how. But...you're leaving. Something happened and you got so upset...enough to leave your mate." Alice said softly, she was shaken from what she saw. Mate. Another werewolf? I had a feeling that it wasn't someone like me, or the Pack. But a vampire.

"Who?" I asked softly. She met my eyes. She didn't say anything. But, she knew. So did Edward, "Who?"

"...He's...in the élite guard." Edward said, "That's all we'll say." I scowled.

"I have a right to know my ow future, Edward! Alice!" I replied angrily. They shared a glance.

"But will you take him if you knew?" Alice asked. I closed my mouth. No, no I wouldn't, I'd avoid him as much as possible. Alice's gaze glazed over again. Edward blurred and brought another paper to her. This time it was a clearing. One side had the Cullen's and Annetta and I. It was going to be soon, I was wearing today's jeans and a clean shirt. Lined on the other side of the clearing was black cloaked vampires. Three stood out. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. It was the Vultori. Aro looked mockingly overjoyed as he held Edward's hand in his.

"They're coming." Edward breathed in horror. All eyes fell on Annetta and I. Me especially. Annetta's eyes were on my face the whole time. She looked slightly guilty.

"When." Annetta's voice was strained.

"They'll be here in a week." Alice said.

"I'm so sorry." Annetta breathed as she took my hand, "This is all my fault. I should have never changed you."

"No. You'd be a sociopath on the rampage." I mumbled disheartened. I knew I wasn't going to die. But, what about Annetta? The Packs? The Cullen's? Would they be spared.

"You don't have to worry about me, child. My gift is strong." Annetta chuckled. Suddenly I was floating. The whole room was floating. Furniture, people, everything was hovering in the air. Except for Annetta.

"You have telekinesis!" I cried out, "Why do I not know this?"

"How do you say it...? You never asked?" Annetta grinned, albeit a little bittersweet.

"It makes sense. You're brother is Aro, he has telepathy. It only makes sense that you would have telekinesis." Carlisle laughed aloud. It dd make sense. Like how Nessie has her parents' gifts, but reversed. Annetta set us back down.

"It helps with cleaning." she said. hysteric giggles bubbled across my lips.

"I think we should all return home. We should prepare for their arrival." Sam spoke up. We sobered and nodded in agreement. The packs and the Cullen's left leaving Annetta and I alone.

"Is this the end, Netty?" I asked sadly. She met my sorrowful gaze with one of her own.

"It may be, my child."

**I hope you enjoy! Please review! Please forgive me about last chapter, as an apology I wrote this chapter a little bit quicker just so I could update faster! Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Roxanne

The days went by slowly. But the week itself was gone in a flash, if that makes any sense. We stood beside the Cullens in the clearing that Nessie informed me was where they had won her safety at. It was almost one, the time they would be arriving. Annetta and I had said our goodbyes just incase. Carlisle had told the wolves not to come if the Vultori did decide they wanted the Cullens gone. Jacob had not been so happy about that but stood down after Renesmee had a few words with him.

I sighed, I could hear them. They weren't half a mile away, I struggled to listen, they were so quiet. They grew closer faster than I liked. But, why prolong the inevitable? I kept my head down, my eyes slightly drooped. They broke through the tree line without so much as rustling a leaf. Very similar as to the last time they were here, except there were fewer. Maybe a third of the guard was here. The three main men themselves, the witch twins, Felix the muscle man, Dimitri the tracker extraordinaire, and Renata the shy shield. I felt a little better at our odds of escaping. They still weren't good, but they were better than before.

"What is this?" Caius cried in outrage the instant he saw us.

"Peace brother, I'm sure there's a valid reason behind the werewolves appearance here today. One I would like to here." hint hint, I muttered in my head sourly as Aro slid his creepy childlike gaze to Edward. Edward stepped forward and stood before Aro. He placed his hand in the Vultori master's grip, "I see. Roxanne, come forward please." I closed my eyes and wished I was somewhere far away with Annetta than here. I did as I was told and stood before Aro. My head still down. I didn't want to look into his crazed eyes. He reached up to lift my face up. I didn't want him to touch me! The instant his hand was an inch from my face it was like his hand had been smacked by an invisible hand.

He stared at his hand in shock then his gaze snapped to Annetta who looked almost as shocked as Aro.

"Annetta!" he snapped in annoyance. The look of shock that passed through the guard faces was comical and assured me that Aro never spoke like that.

"I didn't do it, Aro. Edward was right. You do have a gift, Roxanne." Annetta shot right back at Aro.

"Aro, Annetta. Please with hold your sibling rivalry." Marcus, the depressed old guy, sighed. Ciaus scoffed, probably to say 'yeah right, them?'

"Look at me, Roxanne." I pursed my lips and glared into his maroon eyes with my hateful, green eyes.

"What?" I hissed venomously, "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Your hand." Aro replied kindly. His hand waited for mine and I finally consented. I placed my hand in his, the contrast was great between the skin tones. Mine a warm, roasted honey, his pure white. He let go of my hand after a moment. He knew everything, every little detail of my life. I was about to walk back to Annetta's side when his hand gripped my elbow. I growled warning him, "And your accompaniment to Volterra." I snarled out right. The guard hissed and growled at me in reply.

"Let go of me." I said with such conviction that he did. I was behind Annetta peeking out past her shoulder.

"Aro, she's only a month old. She's not ready for a world without her sire." Carlisle spoke up, "And I don't recommend Annetta and you being in the same room for a minute." Aro contemplated this.

"Aro! She's a werewolf, she's dangerous. They both are. Let us kill them now." Caius snapped from Aro's left.

"I see no threat from her. She fears us, brothers. She wants nothing to do with us." Marcus said in his monotone voice. I could kiss him, if he weren't so...old. Vampiric. Depressed. Yeah, those are the words, "Let us leave, Let her have a year. Send Dimitri to check on her."

"No!" Ciaus protested angrily. But Aro was hooked. He nodded slowly.

"Eleven months, Annetta. Dimitri will check on Roxanne the first of every month. Then she is ours." Aro commanded, "Let us leave, dear ones." The receded back the way the came, disappearing into the forest. Eleven months.

Eleven months...

We left Forks and traveled down to San Francisco. We lived in a small apartment for a few weeks. We didn't bother to burn bleach anymore. We weren't going to try to hide our trail. It'd only get us killed.

Ten months...

Dimitri found us in New Mexico at the North west border. He stayed with us for two days before he left to my pleasure. He scared me. Terrified me at the most.

Nine months...

We moved to Alabama. Dimitri found us in Mobile. He didn't stay very long, just to find out where we'd be going to next.

Eight months...

We were in Pennsylvania awaiting for the Vultori tracker in Pittsburg. It didn't take him long to find us.

Seven months...

We stayed in a small house in the backwoods of a small Canadian town. Dimitri was waiting for us when we came back from the hunt.

Six months...

Annetta had been training me harder now a days. I was faster, I had more control, my senses stronger than when I was a young pup. Dimitri didn't know about it, though.

Five months...

Dimitri's visits were a short 'Hi, just checking up on you, bye!' He didn't talk unless absolutely necessary. It was annoying and frustrated me to know end.

Four months...

He brought Felix along with him this time. I have decided I like Felix. He reminds me much of Emmett. He was always playful with me. Indulging my inner puppy. He'd wrestle with me when I was a werewolf or when I was a human. I loved it, and I think he enjoyed it too because I was different from what he usually does fight.

Three months...

Dimitri didn't bring felix with him this time, but he did bring Alec. He was like Dimitri, except colder. He wouldn't even acknowledge me.

Two months...

Alec came with Dimitri with him again. I almost bit his head off, but Annetta stopped me. I wasn't happy with her. But Alec was even angrier about his ruined cloak.

One month...

Felix came with Alec and Dimitri. This time I was going with them. I began to notice the paranoia when I was around Annetta. The tension. It was the night before we were going to leave when it happened. I came across Annetta while we were changed. We had avoided each other as wolves for the past two months. Now I know why.

My instincts kicked in and I launched myself at her before she could attack. My jaws clamped down on the back of her neck and shook her scruff roughly. She yelped in shock, but she was still much bigger than me. She bucked me off and sprang for my jugular. I snarled and met her half way. I was underneath her, but I still could kill her, and she knows it. I kicked my hind paw into her abdomen, ripping open three long gashes. She howled in pain but held her ground and sank her teeth into my shoulder.

I was screaming in pain. I thrashed wildly, but I wasn't strong enough to push her off. A white and black blur slammed into Annetta's side, shoving her off of me and into a nearby tree. She let out a small whine before falling silent. I was about to attack her once more before another white and black blur came out and held me down. I squirmed and snarled and growled.

Annetta wasn't moving. Dimitri approached her slowly. He nudged her, frowning.

"Dead." he said. I stopped snarling and scented the air. Death was beginning to settle in. I let out a howl of victory and mourning. Felix let me reluctantly. Morning would be coming soon. I jogged back to the place I hid my clothes and waited for first light. I shuddered as I shrank into my humanoid form. I dressed hurriedly and jogged back to the small house to say goodbye to Annette when it hit me. I stopped.

Dead.

Dead.

Dead! I killed Annetta. I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around my torso. I let out a mangled sob. Cold arms pulled my up to my feet.

"It gets easier, Roxxy. I promise." Felix murmured trying to comfort me.

"No! No! I'm alone, Felix." I sobbed pushing him away, "We were the last two lycans! Now there's only one! Me! I don't know everything about our history. Just that we were maids for you little vampires. You drink we eat. That's how it was until Ciaus and Lucas tried to kill each other." I moaned, going on and on. They let me. Dimitri grabbed my duffel bag and tossed it in the back of the truck. Felix placed me in the back seat and slid in next to me. He let me curl up against his side and cry to whole trip to the airport. By that time I had fallen asleep. It was the last night of the full moon. I slept the whole eight-hour flight as well.

"Wake up, Roxxy." Felix nudged me awake. My eyes snapped open. We were in a privet jet. Of course. Nothing less for Aro's precious babies. My head was pounding, my throat was sore, my eyes were puffy and itchy, my face was probably red. We rode in a cab to the Vulterra castle. My new prison.

**Please review! I hope you are thoroughly shocked! **


	6. Chapter 6

Roxanne

The three vampires marched me into the castle. I didn't pay attention. I was still grieving Annetta's death. They led me through the castle and into the throne room, or dining room from the intense smell of cleaning supplies. I stood before Aro once more. Caius and Marcus were sitting in their thrones on either side of Aro's throne. Aro stood and held his hand out for mine. I didn't hesitate to place mine in his, what's the use? His face was blank for a moment before he pulled back. He was frowning slightly.

"She's dead." he muttered through pursed lips. He turned and sat back in his seat deep in thought, "Only one werewolf remains in the world. A rarity among her own kind and now the world."

"Good riddance." Caius scowled, glaring at me. I met his gaze.

"What have I ever done to you? Nothing, your malice is misplaced and unnecessary." my voice was hoarse and monotone, it almost reminded me of Marcus's. He was shocked, to say the least. But he remained silent after that. Looks of shock and apprehension passed through the guards' faces. Nobody has probably ever done that, especially to Caius. I didn't care.

"Be calm now, Roxanne, Caius." Aro said, "Alec, take Roxanne up to her quarters."

Alec nodded and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. I followed him up several flights of stairs and down a long hall. He stopped at the door at the end. It was similar to all the others that I had passed but this one led to my permanent residents here in Volterra. He unlocked it and handed me the key, careful not to touch me. He pushed open the door to reveal a grey room. I entered and looked around, Alec closed the door behind me, giving me some privacy.

It was perfect. The grey walls were smooth and reminded me of the world outside. How the evils of the world mixed with the bright, pure, innocent things, and all that between it creating this smooth society. The world was nothing but splashes of grey. The floor was a dark mahogany wood. My bed was a big, king sized, four-poster bed with curtains falling around it.

The sheets were black silk, the pillows were pure white, the wood frame was the same as the flooring, and the curtain was a deep crimson veil that hung around the bed like a bloody dream. Across from the bed was a dark mahogany desk. To the right was the door that led to the hallway. To its left was another door. I opened it to find a large closet. It was already stocked with all of my favorite brands. I turned to find a third door on the wall to the right of my bed. I figured it was the bathroom.

I opened it to find white tile floors, light grey walls, and a white tub. A four leg, porcelain tub that three people could relax in comfortably. There was a sink, same material as the tub, with a large vanity to its left. A large, silver framed mirror, big enough to cover the wall over both. A tooth-brush, tooth paste, a hair brush all sat beside the sink. I opened the two cabinets below the sink to find girl products and two tall stacks of white, fluffy towels.

I closed the bathroom door as I re-entered my bedroom. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I held a corner of the crimson veil in my fingers and played with it. I gasped in shock in pain as a flash of white-hot pain seared through my left shoulder. I jerked away from the bed and landed on my knees. The pain grew and spread fast throughout my body. A mangled scream clawed its way out of my throat and past my lips.

I didn't notice when the door burst open, revealing Felix and Alec. I hissed when their ice-cold hands made contact with my skin, making the heat bubble and boil under my flesh. Alec growled and ripped off the sleeve of my Dead Pool shirt. The stared in shock at whatever was on my shoulder. Felix scooped me up, ignoring my moans of protest, and ran at top speed to the throne room.

"Master!" Felix said stopping before Aro. I couldn't take the burning cold of his skin anymore. My hand clawed his face, shocking him into dropping me. I curled into a tight ball, biting my lip until it bled to keep from whimpering. Silence except for the sizzling of my skin. Then, the pain subsided and traveled to my shoulder where it had originated from and then disappeared.

Sweat glistened on my skin as I lay there gasping. Aro knelt on the ground beside me and probed my shoulder in curiosity. Pulling back when growls erupted from my throat at the tenderness in my skin.

"Nothing to worry about my dears." Aro said standing and returning to his throne, "Roxanne is now a full-grown werewolf. Felix, please return Roxanne to her room. She will not remain awake much longer I believe." as if on cue I passed out.

**Woo! Please review, I hope you like it! I can't wait to update again! You won't believe who she'll get in a fight with next chapter! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Roxanne

When I was brought back to consciousness I was lying on my bed with the crimson veil pulled closed leaving everything in my room a hazy red outline. I was alone. I slowly sat up, wincing at the head pounding rush of blood that poured through my brain. I pushed the veil aside and shuffled into the bathroom. I flicked on the water faucet and splashed my face with the frigid cold water. I grabbed a towel and dried my face. When I set it aside to look in the mirror I dropped it. I stared in shock at my shoulder.

Black coiling lines marked me. Aro's words came back to me.

_She is a full-grown werewolf..._

Annetta's tattoo on her side came to mind. The mark of Cain. I was marked, just like she had said. I removed my ruined shirt - thanks to Alec and his impatient - and stared at the full mark. The lines were thick and coiled around each other right between the scars where Annetta bit me, changing me, and swirled and scrawled across my skin up the crook of my neck, down my shoulder, right above my collar-bone, and my shoulder-blade. It was enchanting and foreboding. It scared me, to be honest.

I gnawed my lip for a second before I made my way to my closet and changed into a pair of grey legging and a baggy black tee with a skull on the front. I ran a hand through my hair as I made my way over to the bookshelf and pulled down _The Hobbit _by J.R.R. Tolkien, one of my favorite stories. I flicked on the lamp and relaxed on my bed and read for the next three hours.

I was at the part where Bilbo was offering the Arkenstone to Thranduil and Bard when there was a knock at the door. I marked my spot and set the book on the night stand. I got up and opened the door to find a grinning Felix and a semi-happy Dimitri.

"Should I be scared?" I asked bemused at Felix's grin.

"No." Felix said.

"Yes." Dimitri corrected him, "Absolutely terrified."

"Oh boy." I said.

"Come on, that's the last thing we need, more pessimists." Felix grumbled, "Let's go to the rec room, Roxxy, Mitri."

"Fine." we sighed in defeat. I closed my door and dashed after the two vampires, following them until we came to a room filled with things that'd make any man in the world drool.

A massive, million inch flat screen plasma t.v. covered on large wall with the most incredible gaming system, sound system, and basically any and all other systems for a television set. A pool table, a foosball table, air hockey, a cabinet with all sorts of board games, card decks, and such stuff with a large table set aside for the games. Felix and Dimitri went straight for the pool table, picking out their pool sticks and chalking them up. I snorted in amusement.

"Typical boys." I turned to see Heidi enter with Corin and Santiago behind her.

"Yeah, I guess it's to be expected." I sighed in agreement. I collapsed on the large leather couch and kicked back to watch the two vampires. Corin, Santiago, and Heidi sat at the game table and conversed to decide what game to play. I grabbed a remote and flicked through the channels on the television before stopping on a thousand ways to die. This show always amused me.

"A thousand ways to die, Roxxy? Really?" Felix asked without looking up as he watched Dimitri aim.

"Yeah, it's funny." I smirked.

"How is it funny?" Santiago asked.

"It's funny because of how these people die such elaborate deaths, or just down right wrong." I replied. They let it rest after that.

I watched rerun after rerun after rerun until Corin unplugged the t.v. I pouted and whined for a bit before I watched Heidi and Santiago play chess. I finally returned to my room and ultimately my book.

**Sorry, this chappy's kind of lame...Review please!**


End file.
